Images viewed on electronic displays, such as on web pages, digital photo albums, and image editing programs, typically do not allow the optical focus of the image to be altered interactively. Changing the optical focus would allow different parts of the image to be enhanced for a variety of purposes, such as improving clarity, visibility, or legibility; redirecting the gaze of the viewer to a new center of interest; interactively exploring the visual scene to discover items that would otherwise be blurred out; entertainment; and more.